


Nnoitra's got a new Fraccion

by sublimeturtledonutpie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Degradation, F/M, Finger Sucking, Groping, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeturtledonutpie/pseuds/sublimeturtledonutpie
Summary: Nnoitra finds you in Hueco Mundo after destroying your village, and he decides to have some ...fun with you.
Relationships: Nnoitra/reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Nnoitra's got a new Fraccion

You look at the sand imprints of your feet as you walk in the seemingly endless sand, the darkness of Hueco Mundo ever present. You have been traveling for days away from your comrades, and even though you managed to get some good food out of the deal, an Adjuchas that looked like a snake, you were still tired. 

As you passed by a rare tree, suddenly something popped out. You saw a flash of movement, and before you knew it you had been captured, your wrists immobilized and a hand over your mouth. Another Hollow had been hiding behind the tree. Your captor was strange looking. He didn’t have a mask visible to you, but he did have an eyepatch over his left eye and an enormous scythe-like weapon attached to his back. His mouth was open in a lecherous grin. Oh, so he’s probably a follower of Aizen, you think. When a Hollow chose to follow Aizen, that Hollow would lose part of its mask and would get extraordinarily more powerful. They would also gain a weapon. Hollows usually didn’t use weapons other than their body parts, so it was unusual. You weren’t a follower of Aizen, but a scuffle a few years ago resulted in your mask being split, so you shared those traits. 

“My, my, what do we have here?”

You tried your best to free yourself, knowing that this is how many Hollows like you met their end. They get captured by other Hollows, and then eaten or killed or other horrors happen to them that are too horrible to name.

“What’s a little Hollow doing here all alone? And not even a Vasto Lorde. Seems like you’re looking for trouble if you ask me.”

“Let me-go!” You say as you try to get at least one of your hands loose. You manage to wrestle away for a second and start charging a Cero, but he grabs your hand and forces the energy to stay where it is, burning your hand.

“Aah!” you cry out in pain, but the other Hollow doesn’t seem to care.

“You wouldn’t happen to be heading toward that little settlement over there?” He asked, his grin somehow getting even more malevolent. 

“So what if I was?” You mutter, looking up at him angrily.

“Well, let’s just say I was just there. And it isn’t looking so pretty.”

A panic settled over your bones. “What happened?” you said in a small voice, thinking of your friends.

“Well, let’s just say that they didn’t take to my method of training very well, and are no longer with us.” The Hollow said in a bored voice, watching your face for a reaction. He couldn’t see much because of the mask, but your cry of grief was loud and clear. 

“Nooo!” You start sobbing, thinking of your dear friends and how you will never get to see them again.  
The male Hollow stares at you in disgust as you cry. “What are you doing?” He asks. “You’re pathetic. Aren’t you glad that your friends’ life energy will live on in a superior Hollow? If I were you I’d be begging to join them. Oh Nnoitra-sama, please, let me join my friends. I want to support your greatness and help you become a Vasto Lorde.” He sneered mockingly.

So this is Nnoitra you thought. He was only an adjuchas, but his cruelty was known throughout Hueco Mundo. While most Hollows killed for survival purposes, or because they wanted to become a Vasto Lorde, Nnoitra killed seemingly for the pleasure of it. He wiped out entire Hollow settlements.

“Can you please show me before you kill me?” You plead, tears in your eyes. “I want to see where my beloved friends were slaughtered.”

“The Hollow scoffed. “You know what, sure. It’s on the way back to Las Noches anyways, and then I can see how pathetic you can get.”

In order to transport you, he ties a rope around your neck and drags you along like a dog. You’re a little surprised that he leaves your hands untied, but it’s probably because he doesn’t consider you much of a threat. He wouldn’t be wrong though. You’re exhausted from the hunting trip you had just come back from and a wreck because you had just learned your friends were dead and that you were probably next. So you just trudged along behind him. Every so often he’d tug the rope, to which you would stumble and try not to trip, but other than that, the two of you proceeded in silence.  
It didn’t take that long to get to the settlement where you used to live, but halfway there Nnoitra got impatient and decided to use Sonido. He didn’t want to snap your neck before you got to your old home, so he grabbed your wrist, leaving the rope tied around your neck and took off. You immediately felt a pain in your wrist as you were dragged. Even though you tried to keep up with your own Sonido, he was significantly faster than you. When you finally arrived at the settlement, he let go of your wrist and you shot forwards, unable to stop your momentum fast enough to keep yourself from face planting on the ground. 

After you pulled yourself back to your feet, rubbing your wrist, you looked around. The place was completely sacked. The buildings had been destroyed and the little settlement that you had come to call home over the last hundred years was gone. There weren’t any bodies. Your heart sank even further. You had hoped that maybe he could have left someone to die and they survived, but all their bodies had dissipated. 

After a few minutes of looking at the sacked town and crying, you get angry. This bastard has ruined your life. Your friends are dead, your settlement was ruined. Even if you survived this, you didn’t know what you were going to do. Nnoitra was just standing there, watching you. You hated his stupid grin. If he was going to kill you anyways, you decided, you might as well go down fighting. You use Sonido to transport to right behind him, draw your sword that you kept hidden in your sleeves, and try to cut his head off. 

Clang! The sword bounces right off his skin like it was made of metal. He turns around, irritated. “What did you think you were doing? Did you really think you could kill me?” He asks. You panic, turn and try to run, but he easily catches up to you. Once again, you try to use a Cero against him, but once again, it doesn’t work. This time he sticks out his tongue and charges a Cero of his own, a lot bigger and more powerful than your own. You try to dodge, but it knocks you on the ground a fair amount away from where you were standing. As you try to stand up, he stalks towards you. He hasn’t even had to get his sword out. You grimace at the humiliation. 

“I would kill you like your friends, but it doesn’t seem like you’ll be much of a challenge. Instead of sating my lust for battle, I guess I’ll have you sate my lust for something else instead.”

You panic even more, try even harder to struggle to your feet so you can get away, but he gets to you first, grabbing the rope that’s still around your neck. Holding you by the neck, he rips off the top that you were wearing, exposing your breasts. You try to pull his hand away from your neck, but he captures both your hands with one of his, pinning you to the ground on your back, tearing at the rest of your clothes.

“Let me go!” you scream, still trying to struggle against him. “Why are you doing this?” 

He leans down near your ear and hisses “Because I can.” A chill goes up your spine, and you stop struggling for a second, paralyzed with fear. 

He takes advantage of your temporary paralysis, maneuvering you to where you were on your knees, lower half up and exposed to him. He didn’t care what you did with your upper half, so you remained with your head laying on the ground, your hands still held above your back.

Without warning he thrust into you. You screamed in pain, the stretch of your walls around his cock too much for you to handle.

“Shut up, bitch.” He said, pulling out only to thrust roughly back in again.

You screamed again.

“Shut up and take it.” He said, annoyed. “Or do I need to shut you up myself?” One of his hands went near your head , and the next time you went to cry out, he stuffed two of his fingers in your mouth, muffling your whimpers. He then proceeded to thrust his cock rapidly in and out of your hole, ignoring your muffled cries and moans. The painful stretch of your hole being stuffed slowly abated, replaced with a feeling of fullness that you craved in a small, primitive part of your brain. 

“Oh, look,” Nnoitra chuckled. “You’re soaked. I guess you really did want this, you slut. I guess you’d let anyone fuck you, huh?” 

You shake your head and try to say something around his fingers.

“Is that a yes?” He asks, completely disregarding your reaction. “Well, slut, I guess I better give you what you deserve, huh?”

Slap! He takes his fingers out of your mouth to slap your ass, hard. You jerk in response, the slap adding to the fire of sensations you were receiving.

“Oh, looks like someone like that, huh? You clenched around my cock. I guess you are just a slut, a whore who would let anyone fuck her, even the man who killed her friends.”

You sobbed, hating yourself for your reaction, but still wanting more. 

“Here, slut.” Nnoitra put his fingers near your entrance, soaking them with your juices, before returning them to your mouth. A little bit of you was glad for their return, and you sucked at them in gratitude. He didn’t say anything for a while, which you are grateful for, but now there is nothing to distract you from the fire building in your insides, stoked by his words and his cock thrusting in and out of your now sopping wet hole. Your moans and cries of pain had long ago turned to ones of pleasure.

After a while of this, you can’t take much more. You whimper out “please.” 

“What did you just say?” He asks delightedly, still shoving himself inside you at the same pace.

“Please.” You say a little louder. He takes his fingers out of your mouth to hear you better.

“Please? Please what?” He asked, wanting to hear you beg.

“Please, Nnoitra sama, please make me come, I want it so bad!” You beg, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

“How much do you need it?”

“So much, I need it, please let me come.” You sobbed, burying your face in the ground.

He presses himself along your back, his arms reaching down to pull and pinch at your boobs.   
The added sensation proved to be too much and pushed you over the edge, screaming.

“Oh what a naughty girl, coming without her Master’s permission. I’ll have to punish you later.” Nnoitra whispered in your ear. You shivered. You started to come down from the high but he didn’t stop thrusting, ramming himself inside you like he’d die if he didn’t. A thrust hit your cervix and a jolt of pain shot through you, but it just combined with all the other sensations and pushed you higher. He started to lose control, more and more thrusts hitting your cervix, and you decided to stop the pain you would help him out, albeit at the cost of the second orgasm that he was bringing you to now.

Nnoitra-sama, Master, please come in me.” You whisper breathily, intentionally clenching on his cock.

“No.” At your words, he pulls out. You cry out at the absence of his cock in your cunt, clenching around nothing, as he cums over your back.

“Good sluts don’t get Master’s cum.” He sneered. You lay there panting, still aroused from the orgasm that was cruelly ripped from you. Horror was starting to dawn on you about what just happened, what you just did. After a second, he dragged you back to your feet. All your clothes lay in tatters on the ground, and your sword lay several feet away. He ignored all of it and started dragging you with him, ignoring your protesting.

“W-where are we going?” you whimpered, confused and still sore from what had just happened.

“To Las Noches.” He responded. “I'm going to make you mine.”


End file.
